


: dnf : he gave me my name :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet, Shy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, cheerful gnf :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: how dream got his namehighschool au bc why nott :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: My DNF Fluffshots





	: dnf : he gave me my name :

‘hey dream!! i was wondering how u got your name?” The monotone donation text-to-speech voice spoke, abruptly interrupting comfortable, calm silence that Dream had accidentally let fill his stream.

“Well, heh..”  
“It’s a long story.” The memory came back to him in faded pieces as it had been so long.

//

It was the start of his second week as a sophomore. He silently walked past crowds of fellow students, breathing in the cool, spring breeze, fresh from the rain that had poured down the night before. 

He’d moved to this town because his father had been accepted for a job that he treated like his dream job, therefor the blond didn’t know anyone nor have any friends, not to mention he acted completely different from his regular self.

He’d gotten a tour from an older boy, who he assumed to be a senior, probably just trying to get some.. extra credit? He was awfully nice to the shy sophomore, although Dream didn’t even tell him his name.

Speaking of that boy, there he was; innocently standing by one of the many crowds, presumably speaking to his friends. Dream contemplated going up to him and speaking to him, but a twisting feeling in his gut told him that he’d be a bother.

The blond swiftly took his phone from his pocket, checking the time and beginning to check youtube analytics, as he did when he hit rock-bottom boredom levels. He looked up random search trends and observed the graphs showing the difference in popularity between the two terms before getting interrupted by a gentle tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around, intrigued, green eyes sparkling warmly in the slowly-appearing sun.

“Good morning, friend!” The brunette grinned widely, his tone not showing any sort of tiredness, instead displaying a sweet eagerness as he spoke smoothly.

“Hi..” Dream muttered back.

“Still don’t talk much, do you?” The brit questioned, getting nothing but a stiff expression in response.  
“Fine, I’ll stop teasing,” He huffed dramatically, following Dream as he walked into their school.

//

Dream remembered the interior of the halls as if he’d been there yesterday; the dull, metal lockers, the white, tiled floor and the blunt brick walls. Not to mention the roof that always seemed to have something stuck on it. Sure, it sounded pretty bad, but it was always lit up by the boy that he, at the time, didn’t know would be the love of his life.

//

“Why won’t you talk to me?” The brunette pouted.  
“I bet you don’t even remember my name.” Dream did, actually. George. Such an oddly fitting name for such a delightfully-clingy person.

“Speaking of names, I don’t know yours,”  
“And judging by the fact that you’re not responding to me right now, I’m just gonna have to make you one.” They’d finally arrived at Dream’s locker, the one decorated with a picture of a him with a young, dark-haired man, his best friend before he moved.

//

Sapnap, Dream remembered, smiling fondly.

//

"Hmm,” George hummed thoughtfully as Dream placed the few notebooks he’d been holding into the locker.  
“you do look like some guy from my dreams.." The blond nearly choked on purely nothing at the remark.

"My dream guy!" George laughed.  
"Dream guy.." He repeated, sighing softly, not noticing that Dream had simultaneously repeated the phrase along with him.

"That's what I'll call you; Dream." 

//

“I might tell you guys later,” Dream felt obliged to cover his pink blush, although he didn’t stream with facecam.  
“It’s a complicated story.”


End file.
